It is known to configure motor vehicle generators as three-phase machines having a B6 bridge rectifier. The phase windings of a three-phase machine are wye-connected. If the number of pole pairs is p=8, the number n of the stator slots is calculated as follows:n=2×p×3 phases=48.
Furthermore, a generator distributed by Denso is also known, which is a generator having a real six-phase system and a B12 bridge rectifier. The advantage of this known generator is noise reduction and the reduced voltage ripple after rectification. Compared to known generators configured as three-phase machines, this six-phase system requires twice the number of stator slots. If the number of pole pairs of the generator having a six-phase system is p=8, and if the six phases are double wye-connected, the number n of the stator slots is calculated as follows:n=2×p×6 phases=96.
A generator having a six-phase system is shown in FIG. 1. The phase windings of this system are situated in different slots. The generator shown here has two parallel three-phase wye connections, each connected to a B6 bridge rectifier. The plus outputs of the two B6 bridge rectifiers come together and form one output B+. The minus outputs of the two B6 bridge rectifiers also come together and form one output B−. The phase angle between the two wye connections is 30°. Therefore, the generator is made up of two three-phase systems, each forming a three-phase wye connection, a phase angle of 30° being between the two wye connections.